The interdisciplinary nature of the field of cancer prevention requires a broad spectrum of research skills. In order to meet the need for researchers trained in interdisciplinary research, a training program is proposed with emphasis on the interrelationships of human nutrition, exercise, genetics and the metabolic pathways in cancer susceptibility and prevention. The objectives of this training program are: (1) To develop and implement a new curriculum and associated new courses to provide cross-disciplinary training in a secondary area to pre- doctoral and post-doctoral fellows in Epidemiology, Nutritional Sciences, Public Health Genetics and Molecular and Cellular Biology, and (2) To provide extensive research experience in the conduct of multidisciplinary cancer prevention research, with emphasis on human nutrition, genetics and metabolic pathways. We propose to train five pre-doctoral and three post-doctoral fellows. Formal coursework and degrees will be given by four participating programs of the University of Washington: Epidemiology, Nutritional Sciences, Public Health Genetics and Molecular and Cellular Biology. Trainees will gain experience in cancer prevention research within three programs of the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center: the Cancer Prevention Research, Epidemiology, and Cancer Biology Programs. Each fellow will have at least two mentors from different disciplines. An Advisory Committee composed of leaders of the participating programs will select trainees, monitor their progress and advise the Program Director. Trainees who complete this program will have the didactic and research experience to allow them to be knowledgeable investigators on multidisciplinary cancer prevention research projects.